ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Kellerman
| Place of birth = Long Beach, California, USA | Characters = Elizabeth Dehner | image2 = Elizabeth Dehner.jpg | image3 = Elizabeth_Dehner_After.jpg }} Sally Claire Kellerman is an American actress who portrayed Elizabeth Dehner in , the second pilot for Star Trek: The Original Series. She was born in Long Beach, California. She is best remembered for portraying Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan in Robert Altman's acclaimed 1970 film M*A*S*H, in which she co-starred with fellow Star Trek performers Rene Auberjonois, John Schuck and Fred Williamson. Later that same year, she again appeared with Auberjonois and Schuck in Altman's Brewster McCloud, also starring William Windom and Bert Remsen. She would co-star with Auberjonois yet again in the 1976 comedy The Big Bus, which also featured Vic Tayback. She had previously co-starred with Jeff Corey in the 1968 thiller The Boston Strangler. In 1978, she was among the many Star Trek performers who had roles in the epic mini-series Centennial. Also starring in this series were Michael Ansara, Henry Darrow, Cliff DeYoung, Robert DoQui, Robert Easton, Brian Keith, Stephen McHattie, Nick Ramus, Clive Revill, Steve Sandor, James Sloyan, Morgan Woodward, and Anthony Zerbe. In 1986, she starred in the Rodney Dangerfield comedy Back to School, which also featured Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Terry Farrell, Star Trek: Voyager star Robert Picardo, DS9 guest actress Adrienne Barbeau and star Phil Rubenstein. Kellerman would reunite with director Robert Altman after twenty years for the acclaimed 1992 film The Player, in which she and Rene Auberjonois appeared as themselves, as did Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Teri Garr, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, and Ray Walston. (Whoopi Goldberg and Dean Stockwell also starred in the film.) Two years later, Kellerman appeared in Altman's Prêt-à-Porter (Ready to Wear), along with Teri Garr. Kellerman's sensual voice is often heard in several TV commercials. She also provided voices for the animated features The Mouse and His Child (1977) and Happily Ever After (1990, with Malcolm McDowell and Frank Welker). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Kellerman appeared with other Star Trek performers include: *''The Outer Limits'' episodes: **"The Human Factor" (1963) with James B. Sikking **"The Bellero Shield" (1964) with John Hoyt, written by Joseph Stefano *''Twelve O'Clock High'' episodes: **"The Men and the Boys" (1964) with Robert Lansing, Frank Overton, Glenn Corbett, Lou Antonio, and Bert Remsen **"Those Who Are About to Die" (1965) with Lansing, Corbett, Remsen, and Ken Lynch *''The April Fools'' (1969 film) with Kenneth Mars and Peter Lawford *''Loving Couples'' (1980 film) with Stephen Collins and John de Lancie *''Serial'' (1980 film) with Paul Rossilli and Rosana DeSoto *''Saturday Night Live'' (hosted February 7, 1981) - cast included Joe Piscopo and Charles Rocket * Dempsey (1983 TV movie) with Estee Chandler, Peter Mark Richman, Robert Harper, John McLiam, Mark L. Taylor and stuntperson Jimmy Nickerson *''Moving Violations'' (1985 film) with Vince Howard and Jimmy Ortega * That's Life! (1986 film) with Dana Sparks, Jennifer Edwards, Biff Elliot and Rob Knepper *''Three for the Road'' (1987 film, with Alan Ruck and Bert Remsen) *''Boris and Natasha'' (1992 film, with Andrea Martin, Larry Cedar, and Sid Haig) *''Doppelganger'' (1993 film) with Dennis Christopher, Leslie Hope, Dan Shor, Sean Whalen, Scott Lawrence, Javier Grajeda, and Tina Lifford *''It's My Party'' (1996 film) with Bruce Davison, Dennis Christopher, and Ron Glass *''Columbo: Ashes to Ashes'' (1998 TV movie) with Richard Riehle and Richard Libertini *''American Virgin'' (2000 film) with Vincent Schiavelli External links * * de:Sally Kellerman es:Sally Kellerman fr:Sally Kellerman sv:Sally Kellerman Kellerman, Sally Kellerman, Sally